Angels
by Vampirebite801
Summary: The Host Club think they know her... They're wrong. Haruhi has had powers ever since she was born. She could use them to save the world...or destroy it...and now when the world is in danger, what will she do? She has two choices: Get back what she wants most and let her friends die, or sacrifice her self for them. Truth will be uncovered and the angels will fall...
1. Angels will fall

Angels will fall

Haruhi walked through the double doors of music room 3, just as a huge dark shadow threw itself at her at the speed of light. She forced herself to keep still as the figure threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"DAUGHTER!"

She sighed and her anger flared for a second as her new found headache throbbed.

"Senpai….I…am…not…your…DAUGHTER!" She reached down to the arm wrapped around her waist, grabbed it by the hand and pinched it- hard. The man screamed and jumped backwards, clutching his throbbing hand to his chest.

"Mommy!" he cried to a tall black-haired man with glasses who sat in the corner. "Haruhi's in a rebellious stage!"

Haruhi sighed, rubbing her temple as she walked to the chair beside the dark-haired man. She nodded in his direction as he watched her.

"Kyoya." She said.

"Haruhi." He replied.

She almost smiled but forced herself to keep on her poker-face expression. Her relationship with the person before her was simply employer and employee and she decided to keep it that way.

"Good work today, you decreased your debt by 60,000 today. Haruhi nodded again. She hadn't got very much today but it was a start. She watched the other host from where she sat, regarding the way they treated their guests. All the girls had nosebleeds from watching the classic twin love scene between Hikaru and Kaoru. Seeing her watching them, they winked at her in sync whilst the other guests weren't looking and she rolled her eyes. Honey was eating his cake contentedly, with all the girls watching him with awe. Mori gently wiped Honey's mouth with a napkin and the girls almost fainted. Haruhi chuckled to herself gently and turned to Tamaki who was kissing one brunette's hand whilst the others glared at her in jealousy. Lastly she turned back to Kyoya, as he typed away on his laptop, notebook open in front of him. He pulled a white envelope out of thin air and passed it to her not looking at her reaction. She raised her eyebrows slightly as she turned the letter over in her hands.

"A letter for me? Who from?" She asked.

"It didn't say…" Said Kyoya as he glanced at her. Suddenly, the rest of the Host Club was there, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh! A letter for Haru-chan?!" Said Honey, jumping up and down as he hugged his Usa-chan.

"Well, let's open it then!" Said Tamaki as the twins snatched it from Haruhi's grasp. Angry, she snatched it back and glared at them, springing out of her chair to face them. She slit the letter open and they watched her silently, waiting for her reaction as her eyes moved down the page. She read and her eyes widened as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Haruhi...?" asked the twins, tilting their heads to the side. A tear fell down her face and her hand shook. Her eyes slid out of focus as she read the words written on the page- the words written in blood.

_The Prophecy has been fulfilled._

_Now Angels will fall._


	2. Screams

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2!**

**I DO NOT OWN Uta No Prince-Sama! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Haruhi felt the letter drop out of her hand and watched it, tears falling down her face as it fell to the floor. Shock coursed through her body, making her shake with a mix of anger and fright.

"Haruhi?" The twins approached her cautiously but she turned around and was off in a flash, running out of the door and through the busy streets. The Host Club glanced at each other before setting off after her, yelling her name as they ran. She kept on running, not bothering to pause for a rest. For half an hour they followed her through dirty alleys and busy roads until they couldn't run anymore. Suddenly, Haruhi stopped, coming to an abrupt halt in front of a huge mansion that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. For the Host Club, it seemed normal enough, it was huge with massive gardens full of red rose bushes. Kyoya raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised that a commoner like her could afford anything like this. This place seemed somewhat...unnerving... It was empty. No sound could be heard other than their own quiet panting. They glanced around before following Haruhi through the house. She ran down the corridor until she reached a huge pair of double doors. Flinging them open, she stormed in and suddenly, a piercing scream split the air.

"HARUHI!" Yelled the Hosts, running towards the scream as fast as they could. The double doors flung open once again, revealing their worst nightmare.


End file.
